Blood and Water
by beelzemongirl
Summary: First ever Heroes fic, so be nice. Sylar takes refuge in an old church and meets up with Celine, a preacher's daughter with a power of her own. Sylar/OC friendship, could lead to eventual pairing.
1. PrologueSylar

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas. Try to enjoy this, please.

_Sylar_

That son of a gun tried to kill me! What the hell?! I wasn't doing anything wrong, at least I don't think I was. All I was doing was making his daughter see that she and I were more alike than anyone will ever think. Just when I had her, Bennett came in and ruined everything. Daddy trying to defend his daughter from big, bad Sylar. He shot me, that little bastard. Got me good too. One bullet to the shoulder and the other to my left side. His aim is terrible; he missed all my vital parts.

I should be healing now, but it's taking longer than usual. Could it be because of the bullets still lodged in the wounds? I don't know if they passed through or not, nor do I know how to take them out if they happen to still be there. Or is it possible that maybe the healing ability only works for a temporary time or under certain circumstances? I don't know, but I feel weak…and I hate it. I know I have to find somewhere I can heal, but it's proving-

What's this? A church? Oh perfect, if where I used to live wasn't bad enough! But given my circumstances, what other option do I have? Honestly, what other? The door's unlocked, a foolish move that can get anyone killed. I go in, only to find it empty.

"Must've been abandoned" I think as I navigate through the darkness.

I find a downward spiral staircase and choose to take its course, whatever it may be. I learn, quite painfully, that it's hard to walk down steps when you've been shot in two places.

When I reach the bottom, I find I'm in luck. It's like a whole other room with furniture and plenty of living space. Could it be that someone else may live here? I find myself not caring as I fall onto the couch, which makes me remember why I'm here in the first place. I have to stay here for the time being, at least until I know I can heal again.

A/N: How was that? I know it was a little OOC for Sylar, but I'm trying. Like said, this is a first for me. Next chapter: Readers meet Celine. R and R please!


	2. Chapter 1Celine

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but Ideas and Celine.

_Celine_

I've played violin since I was five. I wanted to play the flute, but dad never let me. I know, it's pretty much the same excuse every time. It'd remind him too much of mom, who died when I was little.

Dad's a preacher, and we live in the house that's only a field away from the church he went to as a boy. I hate the thought of living there. I may be a preacher's daughter, but I'm in no way a religious person.

Nor do I deserve to be, seeing as how I'm a reject in God's eyes. Why? I'm different. How? Water. I know that's a stupid answer, but it's true. Whenever I feel a powerful emotion, like rage, sadness, or joy, something, anything that contains water, floods. I've struggled for years to keep it from my father, but it's becoming difficult.

Humans are emotional wrecks by nature. No one can escape their feelings; a normal person's fine with that most of the time. I'm not. I want to stop feeling, just to get the water to stop ruining my life. But it will never stop…I know it won't.

I guess the only time I'm ever at peace with it and myself is when I'm practicing my violin. The church we live across from…I use it as my music studio. It's old and practically rundown. No one goes there anymore. At least…I didn't think so.

A/N: How was that? I hope this fic is okay. I get a feeling it's not gonna be all that popular. I hope it will be. Anyway, next chapter: Two worlds collide (quite literally) when Celine and Sylar meet up. See ya then!


	3. Chapter 2Sylar

Disclaimer: Still own nothing but Celine and ideas. Man, this is getting old…

_Sylar_

I thought before that this place was abandoned. I was wrong. I'm on the staircase right now, watching her play her violin. I feel hypnotized by its sound and by the beauty of her hands moving the bow across the strings. This violin, to her, this girl, is an art. Probably her very life.

She's nice looking to be entirely honest. Her hair is chocolate colored and her eyes, when they're opened, are emerald green and shine like so in the candlelight. She's short, but not too short, and displays all signs of being beautiful inside and out. She looks a little too skinny for her age, which was about seventeen.

I feel enraptured by her music. Maybe even amazed. Even for a guy like me…it's beautiful. But why is she here? Doesn't she see me here? No…and I prefer it.

I watch as she stops playing and sits down next to the altar steps. She doesn't see me still, but I want to make myself known.

"You play beautifully, miss" I say.

"Um…thanks. Who are you? More importantly, who are you?" she asks.

"Where I am isn't important 'cause I can be anywhere around you".

"Okay then, who are you?".

"Gabriel, but I go by Sylar".

"Sylar?".

"That's right".

"I like it. My name's too plain".

"What is it?" I ask.

"Celine".

I think about it for a few moments. Celine…I replay it in my head over and over again so I can't forget it.

"No it isn't".

"You're just saying that" she accuses.

"I'd never just "say it", Celine".

"Why?".

"Because it's the truth".

"Alright, are you always like this, or am I just lucky?".

"Just lucky I guess".

"I wish I knew where you were. I wanna see the face behind the voice".

I want to show myself right now, but I can't bring myself to it. Why? I don't even know. Maybe I'm afraid. I know what you're thinking. Me, afraid? It can't be, but I am. I just don't know why.

"You wouldn't want to know me if you knew what I've done" I say simply.

"Yeah, I know that feeling".

"How?" she has officially caught my attention.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she answers.

"Try me" I dare.

"I can control water with my emotions".

So…she has a power. Why wasn't I detecting it? I mentally kick myself for that. But still, how can I not have sensed it? Is her power useful? How does it work? She doesn't seem to like it. It's self explanatory, so I know a little about how it works, the basics. But what about the in-between details? Will she tell me those, or would I have to find out the hard way?

"How does it work?" I ask.

Celine smiles slightly. "I feel a powerful emotion like rage, sadness, joy, sometimes even fear and then something explodes. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by water, which I can manipulate with my hands".

"Like in that show Avatar? Like water bending" I conclude.

"Yeah" Celine nods.

I don't really know what happens then. I guess I slip, but the next thing I know, I'm tumbling down the stairs and now I'm at the base, flat on my ass. I'm injured, I know it…again. If that isn't bad enough, it sends Celine following after me. She finds me and we just stare at each other for a moment…

A/N: Well, hope that'll help a little. Next chapter: Celine comes up with a plan to help Sylar. R and R please! PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 3Celine

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm sure you get it now. Want a disclaimer? Read the first two chapters even though they're badly written. This is where it starts getting kinda good.

_Celine_

"Oh my god!" I think to myself when I see him.

I swear, Sylar is the most beautiful, mysterious guy I've ever met. If he were some sort of animal, he'd probably be the one that people would stare in wonder at. I would know; I'm doing it now. His skin is somewhat pale and his eyes are straight and dark. His hair is raven colored and gives him a darker look. All he wears is black…perfect.

But I snap out of it when I see the blood pouring from his side. He's injured, so I race to his side to try to help.

"You're hurt! We need to call an ambulance or something" I say in a worried tone.

"No! Please…it'll heal. You're not the only one with power, Celine. Watch and learn".

He lifts up a part of his shirt where he's taken a huge, bloody gash from the staircase. I watch in amazement as it fades right in front of me. It just closed up and faded…all on its own.

"That's your power?" I ask.

"Among many. My other side's a different story. That won't heal for some strange reason".

I examine his other side. It's a bullet wound, and the bullet was still in there…deep.

"If I had a pair of tweezers, I could probably pull it out. It's deep, but it'll be easy to get out if you know what you're doing".

"Do you have a pair of tweezers?".

"Only back at the house. I'll have to sneak 'em out".

"Get me to the room. I'll feel safer in there".

I struggle to help him to his feet. When I finally do get him to, he leans on me until I get into the basement room and onto the sofa.

"Thank you Celine".

"Not a problem, Sylar. What else do you need?" I ask.

"Just that pair of tweezers and for this damn thing to get out of me".

"I'll bring them when I can. Probably sometime tonight. Think you can manage 'til then?".

"I've had this thing in me for three weeks. A few more hours shouldn't hurt anything".

"Just lie down and rest for now. I'll be back, I promise".

"Alright, I'll wait".

"Just stay alive for me, okay?".

While we'd been talking, Sylar had found his hand holding mine in a trusting manner. He seems reluctant to let me go, but he lets me slowly slip away ,

I walk out of the room and rub the hand he held. I still feel his soft skin against mine and I wonder if destiny has played her hand.

A/N: Told you it'd get good. No reviews yet…hmm, I may have to re-write this. I'm just making it up as I'm going along and it's getting me nowhere…well, I'll consider it. Like said this is my first. Well, next chapter: Sylar's thoughts on Celine, her power and kind hearted nature.


	5. Chapter 4Sylar

Disclaimers are old everyone. I only own Celine, and that's it. Celina Marie, thank you for reviewing. Because of you, I'll keep this up. I was thinking about taking it down. On with the chapter! Warning: Total OOCness, I guess I was on something when I wrote this. But it's pretty angsty here, guys. Read at your own risk! Don't flame me, I'm trying!

_Sylar_

Her power…what is it? How does it work? More importantly, why don't I feel the urge to just kill this annoyingly sympathetic girl and take it?! Do I not find it useful enough? Or do I just flat out not care?

Care…granted, it's nice feeling cared for since forever and a day, but still it's…unsettling. She's directing her care toward the wrong person. If she only knew…no, the less she knows, the better off she'll be. It's a hard decision in a sense, but given my circumstances, what choice do I have?

Celine…now that I think about it, it does sound a tad plain. Anyway, she seems nice, caring. Too bad I'm gonna have to take her out later. I'm about to start hating that word, care. But why does she? Is she faking it? Is Celine maybe just a figment of my imagination?

No, I'm not imagining her. I know it. She's too sweet for that. Too sweet for my taste anyway…

She claims that she wants to help me, but guess how many times I've heard that. When you kill for the thing you want most, you see enemies everywhere. Threats and people who want to control you. I've encountered, and killed, both.

Controlling…taking advantage of…what's the difference? I hear some people say they're two different things. Not the way I see it. I see them as one in the same. For all I know this girl could be doing either one. If I'm really unlucky, both.

It's funny to me. The only one I can trust at the moment is also the one who's most likely to betray me. Can I trust Celine with so much? If I tell her everything, will she run from me, turn against me? Or will she accept me for who and what I am, despite what I've done?

"Just like Claire" I think aloud, "Just…like…Claire".

And everything fades to black…

A/N: Okay, this is better than the written version. Next chapter: Celine gets the tweezers and apparently scores a new record with her power…while thinking of the injured stranger she has back in the church. Hint, hint guys! See ya then! 


	6. Chapter 5Celine

I'm gonna stop with the Disclaimers now. You know what I own and what I don't. Enjoy this!

_Celine_

As I walk across the field to get to the house, I start thinking. I don't know this man, so why am I helping him?

_"You're not the only one with power, Celine" _his words echo in my head.

He does have power, yes, but one that can be used for the good of everyone else. All I can do is destroy and cause property damage by flooding. I don't want to destroy anymore; I never have wanted to. Does he understand the full extent of my power? Probably not. Will he ever? I doubt it, and I don't want him to pretend that he does when he knows he doesn't if I ever ask. But still, I have very high hopes for him.

Destiny's played her hand, I know that. But has she done it in our favor is what I'm wondering. I shouldn't doubt Sylar, destiny, or myself, but I am and I hate it with every breath that's in me.

The way he looked at me when I saw him down those steps…he looked beautiful, but vulnerable, like an animal caught in a trap that was pleading to be freed. I know it was only temporarily, but still, I've never seen a grown man look that way. I pity him now…just perfect. Sylar doesn't want my pity.

"He wants my strength" I conclude as I open the back door and go in.

"Don't go in the bathroom!" my father, Matthew, yells down the stairs.

"Why?" I ask.

"I have to call a plumber again. It's flooded".

"Both bathrooms?".

"No, just the one down there".

I find myself smiling. This is a record for me. Usually, I flood both. I guess thinking of Sylar kinda helps me out with this. I'm going up to my room now to find my tweezers in my make up bag. I knew that he wouldn't need bandages and such. He did have healing powers after all.

"What are you doing back so early from practice?" dad knocks on my door.

"Oh, I started to get a little headache from playing so much" I lie, "Tutor thought it'd be best if I went home early" I hide the tweezers in my back pocket.

"Oh, well, are you alright?".

"Yeah, I just need to get some air, that's all".

My father is by no means an unattractive man. He kinda looks like Sylar, only about ten maybe fifteen years older. Kinda scary if you ask me. He wears glasses when he reads. He's tall with dark hair and eyes to match. He's a minister, but he looks so dang young for being only about forty six. He always reads the bible. Wanna know how much? He's one of those people who can quote the bible without touching the dang thing. That's how obsessive he is.

"Alright, you go and get your air. I'll be trying to get a repairman here to figure out what the problem is".

When he says problem, I take it to heart. I know it's flooded because of me. And I find myself hating me all the more.

A/N: Yep, extended this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing. Next chapter: Sylar wakes to find Celine on the arm of his sofa and ready to take out that bullet. But can she get it out? See ya then!


	7. Chapter 6Sylar

_Sylar_

I'm out like a light until I hear Celine's footsteps, and even then, I'm still half out. I wake to find her sitting on the arm of the sofa, tweezers in hand.

"Have you pulled it yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. I was thinking you'd want to be awake for this".

"Got any of that numbing medicine?".

"Anesthetics? No, sorry".

"Alright, let's get this over with".

I take my shirt off and I know she's staring at me. I feel her gaze behind my back.

"What?" I turn and face her, "Never seen a shirtless guy before?".

I can tell she's blushing. Celine shakes her head as she snaps out of whatever spell I'd put on her.

"Oh…no, I have, but…I don't know".

Hmmm, suspicious. "You ready?" I ask.

"Only if you are. This will hurt, Sylar. A lot".

"Then let the pain begin".

Now, those of you who know me know that I can take pain relatively well, seeing as how I keep getting my ass kicked every chance someone gets to do it. But this, for some odd reason, I can't take. The tweezers dig deep into the wound to find their target, all the while I'm hissing and trying to keep myself from swearing out loud.

"You holding up okay?" Celine asks.

"I'll be alright".

"Sylar, if I'm hurting you-".

"It has to come out now. Please, don't give in because of me".

"Alright".

It takes her ten minutes to get a good strong hold of the bullet, and only thirty seconds to get it pulled out. But, to me, those minutes and seconds feel like hours. Hours of the worst pain I've ever felt.

"Got it! You should start healing right about…" she waits five seconds, "NOW!".

And I do. I have to admit that I'm impressed. The girl's a nut, but she probably just saved my life.

"It won't get infected, will it?" Celine asks.

"No, it shouldn't. My power should heal that too. What're you gonna do with that?" I'm asking about the bullet.

"Oh, take it home, sanitize, and keep it".

"Why?".

"I don't know, to be honest. I just like it".

"Are you going home?" I ask as I put my shirt back on.

"What?".

"Are you going home?".

"Do you not want me to?".

"Hey, no fair! I asked you first!".

"Alright, I won't if you don't want me to".

"Do you want to go home?".

She appeared to fight with herself for a minute, but her answer was exactly what I was waiting on.

"To be honest, no. No I don't wanna go home".

Hmmm. How different…how unique…How…special.

A/N: How was that? Hint at a pairing. Do you want this to be a pairing or do you just want me to stick with them being just friends? Next chapter: Celine and Sylar talk about their powers and their friendship grows. See ya then!


	8. Chapter 7Celine

_Celine_

I can't believe it…he wants me to stay! He wants me! He sits on the couch and beckons me to sit next to him. I'm a little uncomfortable, but I do it anyway.

"So…when'd you discover your power?" Sylar asks me.

"I was in elementary school. I was bullied and cornered a lot. Then one day I got really, really mad about it. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by water. Nothing but water as far as the eye could see. I could've sworn that it talked to me. The water said it'd defend me, that I could be the one in control, not them. I wanted to take my life into my hands, so…I opened my eyes and everything was flooded. Pipes were busted, bathrooms and other classes were flooded. School ended early that year. It would've been nice if I wasn't the only one left alive".

"Jesus Christ…you flooded a school and killed people?".

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it, but I can't deny that it happened. I hate myself for it. I paid a terrible price just for temporary protection and control".

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Could you show me how it works?".

"Not if you don't want to be forced out of here".

"Oh, you still can't control it?".

"Yeah, I wish I could. I mean, it all just happens completely at random".

"That's gotta be hard to live with".

I shrug. "You get used to it after so many years. Hey, you said healing was one of your powers. Can you tell me about the others?".

"Well, I can heal. I'm telekinetic and telepathic. I can detect lies. I'm basically immortal".

"Immortal?! That's like the ultimate power!" I'm surprised.

"It is, but…I crave more. It's addicting".

"That's terrible".

"Let me tell you, Celine. Never want more than what you have. It'll save you a ton of trouble".

"I'll remember that" I promise myself, and Sylar, that I will.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you want more. You have a power of your own. You're so pure…so pure, Celine. I've never met anyone with a heart so pure".

"I don't understand".

"You will. Celine, if I was a monster, a real monster, what would you do?".

I have to think about that. I find it hard to believe that he's a real monster. He doesn't look it, but still he waits for my answer.

"I'd still care about you".

A/N: How was that now?! I still don't know whether this will be a pairing yet. C'mon guys, I want reviews, please?! Anyway, Next chapter: Sylar tells Celine everything. Will she still accept him or will she run from him? Hey, Celina-Marie, can I borrow your fifteen things to do at Wal-Mart for this fic? You know, the ones on your profile? I'd like to do a chapter where Celine and Sylar do crazy stuff in a social place. So, if you could leave me an answer, that'd be great.


	9. Chapter 8Sylar

_Sylar_

She'd still care! She'd still…this makes my decision all the harder. But I know I have to tell her…

"You think what you did was bad? You should know some of the things I do" I begin.

"Tell me" Celine says simply.

"I kill with mine. I kill for more powers, if people get in my way, or if I just don't like them. That's why I don't ever want to hear you say you want more power. I've killed my family, and anyone else who's ever loved me".

"How do you do it?".

"Usually I cut their heads open".

"Mmm…Brutal".

"Are you afraid of me now? Hm? Will you leave me like all the others?".

Then, very sure of herself, Celine answers.

"No".

"Why?"

"Do you want me to leave?".

"Of course not".

"Well I won't leave you. If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done so hours ago".

"I still could".

"But you haven't and that's my point" Celine gets up, "Unfortunately I have to leave. I have to go home before my father gets suspicious. He thinks I'm out getting air. That, and it'll be dark soon. I really don't wanna leave, but I know I have to. I'll be back when I can. I promise".

My detector isn't going off, so I know she's being nothing but honest with me, which is, shockingly, a first.

I watch her go up the stairs and leave. I'm left wanting and wishing for her to stay.

A/N: I think that was pretty good. Next chapter: Celine regrets her decision to going home in a lonely house during a thunderstorm that keeps her awake with fear. She takes a chance anyway…

I will be using those fifteen things to do at wal-mart here in the next couple of chapters. I can just see them acting silly at a public place. Hopefully, it'll work


	10. Chapter 9Celine

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Your Arms Feel Like Home. That belongs to 3 Doors Down. On with the chapter.

_I think I've walked too close to love, _

_And now I'm falling in. _

_There's so many things this weary soul can't take. _

I can't believe that I didn't want to leave him. I don't know why I couldn't, and still can't, bear the thought of leaving Sylar alone like this. Poor guy's probably been alone his whole life. And now I'm walking out. He probably thinks I'm afraid of him now.

You can be rest assured; it's not the case at all. I really do care about Sylar a lot.

_Maybe you just caught me by surprise, _

_The first time that I looked into your eyes. _

I've never met someone like Sylar before. Or like me for that matter. Maybe he can help me out with my power. He can teach me to control it. I don't hate him. I couldn't if I tried. But now he's probably thinking otherwise.

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again. _

_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been. _

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. _

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. _

_Your arms feel like home. _

_They feel like home. _

I can't sleep now. This thunderstorm is crazy. I've always feared lightning, ever since I flooded the school. I guess it's the whole "Water conducts electricity" deal. I'm always afraid of getting electrocuted.

I turn over in my bed. I'm trying to sleep, but I can't. The thunder and lightning are keeping me awake. Then I lay flat on my back and try things that way.

"Sylar…" I think, "Think of Sylar".

And I do. I can't help but think of what he could be doing right now. Probably wondering why I left so suddenly. Now I'm thinking about how vulnerable he looked, how beautiful he looked, and still does. It's hard to believe that he thinks of himself as a monster. He looks so noble.

_This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would. _

_But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me. _

This doesn't feel like home anymore. Granted, I've hated this house since we moved in, but now I absolutely despise it. I know I don't belong here, but what can I do? Where can I go? But if I don't belong here, where do I belong?

My mind is screaming nowhere, that I'm an outcast, but my heart says I belong with Sylar. Personally I don't know.

_I know we both see these changes now. _

_I know we both understand somehow. _

He probably doesn't want me hanging all over him all the time anyway. Not that I literally would, but still. Not even I would want me hanging around and all over me all the time.

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again. _

_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been. _

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known. _

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. _

_Your arms feel like home. _

Unable to sleep, I get out of bed, change, put some shoes on, and followed by a raincoat. I then sneak quietly downstairs and leave the house. I know where I need to be, where I want to be. And that's with Sylar.

I make my way across the field and I'm glad I'm not struck by lightning. I make it to the church and close the door behind me with an inaudible click. Hopefully, I'm not interrupting his sleep.

I go downstairs and a surprise awaits me. It's Sylar, fully awake as if waiting for me.

"I knew you'd be back" he says knowingly.

"I don't understand".

"What's there to understand, Celine?".

"How you can suddenly become my best friend after just one day".

_Hold on, _

_You're home to me. _

_They feel like home. _

_Just hold on, _

_You're home to me. _

"I guess I have that effect on you. Come here" Sylar opens his arms and I run right to him.

His body's nice and warm. I feel safe around him now. I know where I belong, and it's all thanks to him.

"Sylar, help me" I plead, close to tears.

"With what?".

"My power, I can't control it".

"Shhh…I got you, Celine. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll take care of you".

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again. _

_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been. _

_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known._

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight. _

_Your arms feel like home. _

_They feel like home. _

_They feel like home. _

"Promise?".

"I promise" he strokes his hand through my hair and I feel tons better, "Now you have to get some sleep".

"We both do".

We sleep on the sofa. No, nothing happens except that he holds me close all throughout the night. Like I said…I know where I belong now.

A/N: As said, I don't own the song in this chapter. Next chapter: Yep, the one you've all been waiting for. Let's just say that Sylar and Celine won't be going to Wal-Mart again anytime soon. See ya then!


End file.
